Current methods of monitoring consumer habits of consumption of disposable absorbent products comprising individual light-weight sheets which are normally supplied in stacks, such as facial tissues, wipes, napkins, and the like, traditionally rely on research questionnaires and handwritten diary-type studies. The typical questions in such questionnaires pertain to the detailed information regarding consumption of the product and other data related to consumer consumption patterns. Traditional methods of collecting such information are time consuming and burdensome for both a manufacturer of the product and a consumer. Moreover, the traditional methods of collecting the data pertaining to patterns of consumption and usage of consumer-disposable products, such as individual light weight paper sheets, may result in unnatural habit changes during a test period. Furthermore, the use of the traditional diary-type studies has a significant potential for a human error regarding details of dispensing such as, for example, time of the dispensing, amount/dosage of the product being dispensed and so on. Therefore, the limits of accuracy and consistency of the data collected by the traditional means affect the reliability of the interpretation of the collected data.
What is needed is a novel way of obtaining, in a manner non-burdensome for a consumer, accurate information regarding patterns of the consumer consumption of disposable sheet products. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a monitor for collecting data regarding patterns of consumer consumption of disposable sheet products.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a process of collecting data regarding consumer consumption of disposable sheet products.